


Seafoam Green

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Kali Prasad, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Good Friend Robin Buckley, Humor, Introspection, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Love at First Sight, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Monsters, Post-Canon, Post-Stranger Things 3, Protectiveness, Soft Kali Prasad, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There’s something terrifying but pensive about Kali. Eerie. Wonderful. Drawing her in. Robin wants to know more.
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Kali Prasad
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 22
Kudos: 19
Collections: Femslash February





	Seafoam Green

**Author's Note:**

> EVERY TIME THE STRANGER THINGS TWITTER SAYS SOMETHING, I ALWAYS ASK THEM TO BRING BACK KALI AND TO NOT KILL HER. I would also like Robin to have a girlfriend and for it to be Kali. It totally should be Kali. 💜 Thanks for clicking on this fic and I'm got this for Day 13 " _Combat_ " in the Femslash February 2020 [prompts](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you). Please leave a thought or two! Do you ship Robin with anyone? Did you ship Kali with anyone? Do you wanna see her return for S4?

*

Robin's favorite color?

 _Green_.

A lush and pastel tone of seafoam.

She thinks that's important. They need to remember the little things as one of Hawkins's churches engulfs into flames. Its wooden rafters creaking and burning. All of the monsters within — Robin thinks Steve yelled out " _Demogorgons_!" — shriek.

None of this shit makes sense to her.

A guy named Brenner, the mastermind? Laboratories experimenting on kids and pregnant ladies? Genetically modified humanoid creatures originally from a different parallel universe? And, of course, the Russian invasion? She knows them well enough.

Robin likes to think she's enough of a believer in the weird to go along with this, but it _really does_ sound like the overly exaggerated plot in a mystery thriller book. Something not normal for a rinky-dink town in Indiana. Something that Robin would check out at the library if she wasn't working or tired of staring at her bedroom walls. Or wasn't listening to her stepmom complain over dinner about Robin not jumping at the chance to date a _hunk_ like Steve Harrington. Teenage girls love him, right?

(Getting torn apart by a massive, homicidal beast sounds more _enjoyable_ than Robin willingly kissing him.)

(No offense, Steve.)

She's only met Eleven a handful of times, but she's got someone else with her.

A _fighter_.

The winning pawn in their battle.

Robin keeps out of the way, shielding Dustin, when Eleven and her sister use their telekinesis, attacking the Bad Men. This young, dark-eyed woman. Kali lowers her hands, gazing up silently at the towering church-fire with no expression. They no longer have to keep the dying, howling monsters barricaded. Kali's dark brown fingers wrapped in old, peeling Band-Aids stain red.

Adrenaline wears off. She staggers, and Robin lurches forward, gripping her waist. "You okay?" she asks a now baffled Kali.

"… who are you?"

Robin snorts, lowering her head. "Figures," she grumbles, looking back to Kali. God, she's _pretty_. Even with all of the dried blood flecked to the left side of her face and on her forearms and hands. "Hi, I'm new," Robin trills brightly. "My name is Robin."

Kali's dark, luminous eyes soften.

"Thank you, Robin," she murmurs, touching over Robin's pale fingers clenching deeper in her jacket.

"I… I didn't do anything."

"Hm," Kali hums thoughtfully. She yanks out a smushed box of cigarettes. Seafoam green. Robin's face reddens as Kali offers one, lighting up a cigarette between her bloodied, bandaged fingers. There's something terrifying but pensive about Kali. Eerie. _Wonderful_.

She wants to know more.

More of whatever makes up Kali's little things.

*


End file.
